Bea's Birthday
by toystoryadventures
Summary: It is Bea's Birthday once again and Oscar is looking for the perfect gift. He finds out the best gift ever! Major BeaxOscar Minor Milox Oscar Brotherly. Rated K  just in case some words  or people  may offend. WARNING MAJOR CUTENESS!


A/N: 1: To my Toy Story followers I will get to those Fan Fics in a bit.

2: I love this show, so much. This pairing is so cute! So when this category came on FanFiction, I had to write stories. It's my obessesion now so enjoy!

….

Bea's Birthday

It was and average day at Freshwater High, well sort of average. Oscar was sitting at his locker, thinking. Kids walking by thought it were about the Science test later. Others thought he was thinking about his video game strategies. Others thought he was just insane and should get to class. Milo was suspicious. He was acting like this all morning and last night. He walked up to his bro.

"Oscar, please tell me what is up? Kids are staring at you like your crazy!" Milo asked. Oscar shrugged. He felt like his brain and throat on fire. He sighed. "I know there is a problem. You should have been at class 10 minutes earlier then the others. Tell me what's eating you?"

Oscar sighed, "Well you know Bea's birthday party is tomorrow right?" His brother nodded. "Well the thing is every year I try to get her something, it backfires and she doesn't care." His voice cracked at the last word.

Milo patted his back. "Bro, you know Bea like a book. What gives you that impression?" He thought for a moment. "Oh, yeah. Right."

….

Happy 10th Birthday Bea!

"Hey Bea! I know you like sea horses. So I bought you one!" 10 year- old Oscar said with excitement. He opened the cage and a huge sea horsed ran out and attacked Oscar.

"Great Oscar." Bea replied picking up a card.

…

Happy 11th Birthday Bea!

"Hey Bea! I bought you a Frisbee!" 11 year- old Oscar said as he threw it against the tank, which hit him in the face.

"Very Nice Oscar." Bea said unimpressed reaching for a huge box.

…

Happy 12th Birthday Bea!

"Hey Bea! Remember that sea horse from a few years ago. Well I trained him!" 12 year- old Oscar said opening the cage. The sea horse stood tall looking at everyone. "Now sit!" Oscar commanded. The sea horse ignored him and tackled him.

"Nice one Oscar." Bea said taking a bite out of her cake.

….

Happy 13th Birthday Bea!

'Wait go away!" Oscar said backing up from the returning sea horse. He once again runs Oscar over.

Bea sighed. "This is the best one yet Oscar."

…

"I don't even know what amuses her! Year after year! They're all failures!" Oscar screamed. It was a good thing everyone had gone to class or else he would be more embarrassed then he already is.

"Bro. I don't think Bea absolutely hates your gifts. She might have gotten distracted by her others." Milo said.

Then Mr. Baldwin came walking towards them. "Oscar and Milo. Milo it doesn't surprise me that you are late, but OSCAR?"

"Don't worry Mr. Baldwin. Everything is okay now." Oscar said. They walked into their strange classroom of crazy teens. The boys sat down to begin the day with Mr. Baldwin's lecture on "The History of the Shoelace!".

Bea leaned in near Oscar's desk. "Why were you and Milo tardy? That's usually not normal for you." She asked the drowsy boy. "Are you okay? Because you don't look like your self. Did you even go to sleep last night?"

Oscar automatically snapped out of his trance when he heard her beautiful voice. "Oh yeah. Everything is fine and dandy! Can't wait for your birthday tomorrow! I also have your gift already. Oscar lied. He didn't want to lie to her. He loved her. But it was what he had to do.

"Oh sweet!" Bea said. This year will be so perfect." Bea said tuning back to the lecture. Now Oscar was scared knowing Bea would be expecting something huge. Now he had to think harder. Now this is going to be an even longer day.

…

Milo had football practice at the Hamster stadium after school so Oscar was home first. When he walked into the door, crumpled pieces of paper were everywhere, the computer literally froze with windows, and shopping magazines were on every table scribbled with pen. "Dude. What happened in here?" Milo searched the house for his brother. "Hey did you steal my Good Housekeeping collection?"

He found his brother at the desk with a notepad mumbling things like "Wait no she won't think that's cool." Or "Oh wait that's for babies!" Or "That's more for grownups then a teenager."

Milo walked up to him. "Hey bro? What are you doing searching this hard for a birthday gift for Bea? Didn't we go over this before school?"

Oscar turned around slightly startled and frowned. "Dude, I might have broken the Bro Code."

"WHAT? Wait what is the bro code?"

"I might have told a fib."

"WHAT? Like how?"

Oscar sighed. "Well I might have told Bea that I found her the perfect gift or something."

Milo gasped. "Dude, your not supposed to fib like that. Fibbing will not get you anywhere but failure. You're supposed to be avoiding failure!"

"I KNOW! What if this present is so lame that she might not like me anymore? Plus there would be 0 chance of her dating me. Then everybody will be screwed." Oscar said about starting to get teary-eyed thinking about the consequences. Milo came over and patted him on back. It has comforted him ever since they were kids but didn't help him now.

"Wait one second! We can think about Bea's likes and use them to find her birthday gift." Milo outburst.

"Well I don't know." Oscar said looking away.

"I'll pay." Milo said holding up his wallet filled with $340, a birthday check, credit cards, and Trident Layers. (Of course they are going pay people in gum.)

"My Brother YOU ARE A GENIOUS!" Oscar screamed. They were out to find the perfect present.

…..

"Now you know Bea better the I do." Milo said. Oscar was lying on his bed like in a therapist office. "Tell me what Bea likes."

"Okay she likes singing, dancing, acting, doing makeovers, hanging with her friends, Justin Bieber." Oscar went on.

Milo interrupted him. "Wait did you say Justin Bieber? The singing in a high-pitched voice Justin Bieber? The Justin Bieber that hasn't hit puberty yet?"

"Well yeah. I don't like him that much. But Bea is obsessed with him. But he does have at least have one good song." Oscar said.

"How about we buy her a CD?"

"Bea has every Justin Bieber CD."

"How about we buy her a T-Shirt."

"She has 3 JB shirts already."

"How about we buy her a JB stuffed doll?"

"To little." Oscar replied scratching his chin. Then his face brightened up with what he thinks his the greatest idea ever.

"We need to bring JB here to sing Happy Birthday to her."

"What? Are you crazy? Justin is so busy he can't even go to the bathroom. How are you going to get JB?"

"I know people Milo. I know people."

…..

Oscar and his brother sat near the phone waiting for an answer. Bea's birthday party was tomorrow morning and they had gone through calls to Oscar's "people", JB's manager, and what could be on the other line any second Justin Bieber. The boys waited anxiously, hoping the 16-year-old boy would answer. Seconds ticking… hearts beating… time killing…

"Hello?" The other person on the line said. The boys were shocked.

"Is this Justin Bieber?" Milo asked slowly.

"Of course I am." The boys were in total shock. This kid has concerts, meet and greets, CD signings, and makeout sessions with Katy Perry. Out of his busy schedule, THE Bieber answered their call.

"Oh, yes." Oscar said keeping in his screams (poorly) "I need you to go a birthday party tomorrow. I want you to sing Happy Birthday to her."

"Okay so who is this to and from?"

"To Bea Goldfishburg, my biggest fan. From Oscar." He said happily.

"Okay so where is this party?"

"It is at Bud's Pet Shop, downtown. If the owner is asleep, look at the fish tanks and sing to the orange goldfish."

"Why?"

"Because I said so!" Milo shouted.

"Okay I'll be there. See ya!"

"Bye Bye" Oscar said hanging it up. When he was sure it was off he yelled, "YES! THIS IS THE BEST PRESENT EVER!" It sure was.

…

Happy 14th Birthday Bea!

"Okay everyone it's time to play Pin the Tail on the Sea Horse." Bea announced. "Oscar, you don't need to play, knowing your seahorse phobia."

"He does not have a phobia with sea horses. Just a bad history." Milo said matter-o-factly. The party was going well. The cake was delicious, and the games were fine. But lastly were the presents.

"C'mon. Where is he?" Oscar whispered to himself staring outside the tank.

"Oscar, come over here. It's present time." Bea said. Most of the gifts were lame to the boys like Justice coupons, clothes etc.

Oscar was waiting so anxiously outside for JB. "The first season of Sister, Sister on DVD?" Bea asked. She didn't sound so pleased.

"Your welcome!" Clamantha said.

"Oh well, that's all the gifts." Everyone groaned and walked to the TV. Bea walked up to Oscar. "Oscar, I didn't see your gift. Where is it?"

Oscar now was sad that his surprised failed. Failed. He hates that word. Everywhere in life he fails. School. Homework. Laundry. He might even fail Fish College. But the worst is that he always fails his friends. Oscar felt awful but he had to come clean. "Bea. I'm so-" He was cut of by the bell of the pet shop's door. In walked several security guards in front of a teen boy with s bowl hair cut.

One of them asked, "Is this the right location Justin?"

Bea was astonished. She looked at the boy with wide eyes. "Oh my gosh is that Justin Bieber?" She said under her breath. Milo and Oscar knuckle-punched eachother.

"This should be the place. The guy said this was it. Bud's Pet Shop." The boy looked around. "Hello? Owner Person?" Nobody answered. "Well guy said to sing to the fish tank." Bea's mouth gaped open and Oscar walked beside her.

"To Bea Goldfishburg, my biggest fan. From Oscar." He said reading off the index card. She looked at Oscar and smiled at him. He started singing "Happy Birthday to You" to the goldfish. When he was over he turned away yelling, "I'm gonna make out with Katy Perry!" The door closed.

Bea stared at Oscar with a smile. Then on surprise, hugged him. He was shocked at first then hugged her back. When they pulled away she said, "You did that for me?"

"Well yeah. That's what friends do you know. You saved me from Clamantha, and I made Justin Flipping Bieber sing to you. You actually deserve it."

Bea was so happy she pulled him in for a kiss. Oscar was shocked at first but got sucked into it. When they finally pulled away he said, "Happy Birthday Bea."

She smiled resting her head on his chest. "This is the best birthday ever!"

The End


End file.
